<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纯情店长俏舞娘 by yanxiaoyanyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276536">纯情店长俏舞娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan'>yanxiaoyanyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, 钢管舞大师杰洛特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个长生狼和转生丹大师的现代AU故事<br/>比较鬼扯，祝大家看得开心</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>纯情店长俏舞娘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by an amazing artwork by @chilensisboy</p><p>Her Facebook:<br/>https://www.facebook.com/chilensisboy/<br/>Her Instagram:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/chilensisboy/</p><p>I'd attach the art and the artist's authorization at the end of the work when I got to know how to...orz<br/>I've been working on it for half an afternoon but I still can't make it!!!<br/>And I thank my friend Ashley for showing me the great art and contacting with the artist for me😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们是正经酒馆。所以今儿个下午，一个白头发扎小辫的男的走进来问我们还招不招钢管舞女的时候，我是懵逼的。只见那男的摸出一张皱巴巴的广告单，说：“这上面说你们缺人跳舞。”我才想起来：是我盘下店面之前的那家俱乐部，主营擦边球式人体展示，现在已经倒闭了。</p><p>	我和颜悦色地讲：“先生，我们这里不做皮肉生意。”</p><p>	那男的，他说他叫杰洛特，说：“我不卖身。就跳跳舞。”</p><p>	我正仔细思考是这话听起来真的有那么不着调，还是只是我想太多，毕竟他讲得很自然，那男的——杰洛特——突然站起来开始脱衣服。我赶紧捂眼：“非礼勿视非礼勿视。” </p><p>	等脱到只剩一条内裤，他才摘下一进门就戴着的墨镜，翻了一个巨大的白眼。“看着。”他说，赤脚踩上店子中间的小高台，一抬胳膊，扶住了钢管。</p><p>	“我先说好啊，”我从指缝里偷看，见他这副强买强卖的架势，赶紧讲，“我们这儿是中世纪主题，你要跳就跳，我肯定不录你。你录不上我不会给你钱的。”</p><p>	他没理我。只自顾自拽拽杆子、绕着台走，很有专业人士的派头。</p><p>	现在开始补充说明：我在这男的进门的时候想了很多。</p><p>	首先，他非常壮。大概有1.5个我那么宽，他掏出那张五光十色的广告单的时候我以为他是上个店主没擦干净的屁股，并为此握住了放在吧台底下的鲁特琴，时刻准备着玉碎瓦全。然后，他掏出那广告单的架势——像西部电影里的赏金猎人，下一步就是宣读FBI WARNING，然后掏个枪把我崩了什么的。再然后——他的头发，是漂的吗？雪白油亮像牛奶，一点深色的发根都没有，要是我在牛堡念书那会儿有这漂发技术，母校音乐节的风景一定能好看不少。不过他刚刚脱了衣服一抬胳膊，腋毛都是白的，他又一直戴着墨镜，于是我推断：是社会福利机构崩盘、低收入人士家庭破产，白化病人逼不得已走上街头揭榜讨生活。</p><p>	补充说明其实也没结束，但他已经准备好要跳舞了。只见白化病人，杰洛特，扶着钢管俯下身，一顶腰，两条腿抬起来缠住了钢管，他就后背贴着杆子，倒吊着攀了上去。杆子缓缓转了起来。他两只膝盖和脚背夹住杆子，支起上身，绷着身体冲我看：“给个音乐。”</p><p>	这么高大健硕的一个男人，在你眼前把自己吊到钢管上，着实是难见的奇景。况且眼前这位皮肤苍白、肌肉结实，他一圈圈在我面前转着，根本就是一具旋转的大理石雕塑，屈伸的肌肉线条压根就是赤裸的炫耀。我没忍住放下手，打开电脑选了首慢歌，凑近了看。杰洛特得意地冷哼一声，开始了他的动作。</p><p>	他原本用两腿夹着杆子，上半身后仰，腹肌绷紧块块分明，两条长臂倒是看着放松。这会儿他抬起胳膊，做了一个芭蕾似的展臂动作，好好地把上半身抻了一抻，然后弯身抓住杆子，腰一顶，双腿就离开杆子，向上方伸去，整个人又大头向下立在杆上。他保持这个动作一会儿，在音乐声里慢悠悠地转着，接着扬起脖子，折起身体，把自己在杆子上掉了个个儿。</p><p>	他运动时，苍白的肌肉在骨头上飞舞，像坚硬的石块一样块垒分明，又像一捆捆的水流灵活柔韧地滚动。这系列的肌肉活动转过了他的身子，把他贴在了钢管上，他像一只八爪章鱼，紧紧缠着那根竖直的、转动的棍子，没骨头似的向上方滑去。他那动作诡异得很，我一时竟看不清手脚，只望见一汪白色的肉体沿着钢管滚上去，皮肤平滑，肌肉曲折舒展。十分有力，又十分轻盈，我失了神，像到了太空，眼前的一切都失重不合常理，脱离不了地面的我故而万分沉重。</p><p>	随着舒缓的女声吟唱攀到杆顶的杰洛特在提琴声进入和声时展开了身体，苍白的皮肤像画卷在我眼前绽放。他两手抓着杆，屈起的双腿缓缓伸直、蜷曲的腹部徐徐展开，整幅身体向侧面伸平，像一面风中的旗帜展在杆头。接着他开始走路一样摆动双腿，同时下方的手臂缓缓屈起，他像个在云中闲庭信步的旅人，身体随风而上下飘摆着。</p><p>	我当然不会不晓得这些个动作费力。不怕笑话，第一天走进这店门，那大杆子我也试着爬过，无果，很丢人地滑掉在地上，到现在尾骨还生疼。但杰洛特握着杆子驾轻就熟的模样让我要相信这杆子有灵，缠住它的人能操纵重力。杰洛特从上杆开始，全身的肌肉就紧绷着，一块一块在皮肤下顺滑地流动，反而看不出吃力和紧张，只觉得美。我不自觉傻掉了，眼里只有那副诡谲地滑动着的肉体，苍白的皮肤、接触面上隐隐的红印、铁色反光的钢管、钢管反射里被拉长的我，颜色的对比与钢管上扭曲融合的形状向我袭来，我想，现代舞蹈也不过如此，我想哭。</p><p>	重力巫师此时正随着音乐做最后的动作。他又将自己合起，双腿夹住杆顶，双手向下探去。接着，好象重力突然回归，他双腿一松，整个人倒吊着，向地面冲去。</p><p>	他滑坠时，扎马尾的绳子突然散了，把一头奶白色的长发尽数撒开，如一尾散鞭把我抽醒。我打了个哆嗦，眼见他倏然滑落，一声尖叫立即在喉咙里蓄势待发。可他又在头顶只差一点坠地时制动，一手紧抓杆底，另一手用手肘夹着杆子，腰部发力、两腿打开，整个人静止了。我腿一软，险些坐到地上，却望见他颠倒的面孔上，一双瞳仁巨大的黄眼睛平静地看着我。</p><p>	杰洛特见我已被震住，遂轻轻巧巧地放开杆子站回地上，挑着一根眉毛望我。我连忙拾起他撂在吧台上的衣服裤子双手奉上：“兄，我们酒馆现在就是很需要一个像你这样的人才。”</p><p>	杰洛特接过衣物，慢吞吞地套上。“你说你们这儿不做皮肉生意。”</p><p>	我义愤填膺：“钢管舞是高雅艺术！什么皮肉生意，谁说我撕谁嘴巴！”</p><p>	“你还说你们这儿是中世纪主题。”</p><p>	我痛心疾首：“中世纪人民就不需要娱乐吗？中世纪人民就不看钢管舞了吗？”</p><p>	他得意地坏笑两声，弹着舌向我伸手：“预支工资？”</p><p>	我咬牙，排出几张美钞：“拿去！”</p><p>	杰洛特终于满意了，抓过钱拈在手里，细细数起来。</p><p>	他苍白的长手指在绿色的纸币中间飞舞，场面颇有观赏性。可一想到那钱还带着我身上的热乎气儿，我心里又有点微妙的郁结，忍不住问：“兄啊，弟有一事相问。你是哪儿学的钢管舞？”</p><p>	杰洛特停下点钱的指头，抬头冲我古怪一笑，小圆墨镜下一双黄眼睛居然猫一样竖着瞳孔：“没处学。我是钢管舞它祖师爷爷。”</p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p>（900岁黑户卖艺讨生活的故事）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>